Sasuun 'Grtam
*UNSC }} Sasuun 'Grtam '''(Sah-ZOON Girt-AM, Sʌzuːn Gɜːtaːm), formally '''Sasuun 'Grtamee, is a Sangheili warrior who serves with the UNSC ODST group known as Task Force Bravo.' ' Biography At some point in his life, Sasuun left his homeworld of Decided Heart to join the Covenant Navy. Here he served as a pilot, briefly with Tarasques but later converting to Phantoms. His personal Phantom, the Fateful Testament, was shared with his copilot Uhzre 'Zarabamee. The two conducted many shuttling and combat transport missions, one of which pit them against a squadron of Sabres. They barely made it out alive. Battle of Crystal Soon after, Sasuun's fleet was dispatched to the human world Crystal, providing air support and transporting troops to the surface. Almost upon take off, the Fateful Testament was skimmed by a Mass Driver on the planet. Knowing that Mass Drivers were not as effective in-atmosphere, Sasuun dropped the Phantom down to the planet at full speed. He could not recover from the fall in time, and the Phantom's anti-grav boosters were not powerful enough to stop the plummet's momentum. As such, the Phantom slammed into the ground, sliding, flipping, and rolling through the desert. Sasuun and another Elite he was transporting, Roparr, were the only conscious survivors of the crash. Roparr and Sasuun agreed to search out the Mass Driver that shot them, and destroy it for the rest of the fleet. Roparr later convinced Sasuun that any Mass Driver should be the target, as well as anything human. They succeeded in infiltrating an anti-air battery, killing the crew of the gun and any of the other soldiers guarding it. It was here that Sasuun realized that they were in what was a civilian city. Awestruck that his beloved Covenant could be so dishonorable, Sasuun set off on his own, leaving Roparr to slaughter as he wished. Warnings of the Casket Knowing full well that his fleet was glassing the planet as a means of excavation, Sasuun decided to warn the humans of the potential super-weapon, an act that he considered reparation for his horrendous actions against the humans. He traveled through the desert, desperately trying to redeem his honor. Eventually, he found a party of UNSC soldiers in the desert: Jameson Locke, Mark Drago, Brian Hartley, Trent Pieterson, and Garth Chyenka. He called out for them, trying to get their attention so he could warn them of the Forerunner Casket. While Locke attempted to kill the Elite, Chyenka and Hartley were eager to listen. Via Locke's Prowler, he brought them to the sight he believed was the area of the Casket, only to be encountered by ONI officers who blocked the sight off from the group, as it held various Forerunner artefacts and was under a massive excavational bombardment by Covenant forces. After some slight convincing by Locke, they were allowed past. While travelling to the activation ring in the center, they were encountered by Sasuun's co-pilot, Uhzre. Uhzre, who somehow acquired the activation key, shot Sasuun for "heresy" and proceeded to activate the Casket. Because he was not a Reclaimer, his actions did nothing, and he was soon killed by Locke. The Casket, however, set itself due to a combination of extreme Covenant glassing and close-proximity slipspace ruptures. Pieterson's Pelican soon collected the group, and they fled the planet for [[UNSC Conqueror|UNSC Conqueror]]. Operation Eureka and Task Force Bravo A newly-wounded Pieterson managed to evacuate the group from the system only moments before its destruction. After a brief stay on the Conqueror, they set out for an orbital station around Earth, where, after a debriefing, Admiral Baker assigned them to the [[UNSC Sword of Giants|UNSC Sword of Giants]]. Shortly after arrival, they met with the Captain of the ship, James Croft, who explained their mission. Known as Operation: EUREKA, they would be assigned to track down and prevent the activation of other Caskets. The new group, Task Force Bravo, consisted of many of the same members that worked together on Crystal, with a few additions: Valter Blomgren, Matias Chavez, Seamus Greco, Peter Ulan, and Ashley Drago, sister of the late Mark Drago. The wounded Pieterson, and a few of the other soldiers who accompanied the party on Crystal, were exempt from the Task Force. Daego Insertions The new Task Force was quickly sent to search the planet Daego, along with the other eleven forces. Sasuun was assigned to "Team One" with Lieutenant Locke. The pair searched one of the many defunct reactors on the planet, before being attacked by a Zealot utilizing active camouflage. They swiftly eliminated the threat before returning to the Sword of Giants during the tactical withdrawal. New Jerusalem Category:Original Bravo Members Category:Sangheili Characters